


Garage clubs

by purplefox



Series: Dance with me [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto shows Kakashi more of the world that he dances in.





	

The fact that Naruto had told them that they could not drive to the event had made Kakashi feel a little apprehensive. The areas Naruto frequented already were in bad neighbourhoods but they were able to drive to and from with no problems. That they had to catch the bus or walk in had Kakashi a bit nervous.

He loved going different places with Naruto but Naruto’s safety was still on his mind. Still when he saw Naruto waiting for him at the bus stop in his silver hoody and black jeans Kakashi could not say he felt anything but excited.

The places Naruto liked to dance allowed Kakashi to see Naruto at his finest. The school would never bring out what these dark places did. Kakashi could appreciate and survive in both places but Naruto was different. He had to show who he was with every movement. Naruto could talk with his words but when he danced he was doing more than that and he reached everyone.

“No Sakura or Sasuke tonight?” Kakashi asked curiously when he saw the bus approaching.

“Sasuke has this thing at home.” Naruto shrugged when the bus came to a stop. “And Sakura is helping out with the private showcase so she’s working overtime.”

“I forgot about that.” Kakashi muttered as they moved down into the bus. The bus was mostly empty, the bus seats were either graffitied or ripped and Kakashi eyed the seats even as Naruto sat comfortably in the back with a smile. “Some one seems comfortable.” He whispered when he took the seat next to Naruto and whispered in his ear. Naruto snickered at him and Kakashi leaned closer in order to press a soft kiss to Naruto’s exposed neck.

He was startled when Naruto nudged him away. “Cameras.” Naruto whispered, Kakashi looked around to see he was right. He counted two cameras and he blinked in surprise. He looked at Naruto curiously and Naruto shrugged. “For the fights, makes it easier on the police.”

“God.” Kakashi muttered before he sat back in his seat. “Where the hell are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Naruto grinned. His excitement was written all over his face and Kakashi was unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face in response. “It is someplace you definitely have not been before.”

“Obviously. I like to drive places.” Kakashi teased before he pinched the end of Naruto’s chin. Naruto squealed and flailed before they both broke into laughter. Naruto leaned onto his shoulder when they calmed down and Kakashi smiled and held Naruto’s hand between them.

X

“A junk yard? this is not legal is it.” Kakashi laughed in amusement. “How did you even find out about places like this?” Kakashi was honestly blown away. They were not late but they were not early either. People were there and people were still arriving.

“It’s going to get crazy.” Naruto chuckled. “Just stay away from girls with spray cans or paint buckets.”

Kakashi was fairly certain they were there to dance, “Why?” He questioned and Naruto laughed.

“Anything goes.” He teased. “Everyone is here to have a good time.” He smiled. “Get messy, have a good time.” Kakashi glanced at the entrance to the junk yard. He could see the shells of the old cars and the flashing lights from deep inside the yard along with the bass he could feel from where they were told him they were the right place.

“Seems like a wild time is promised more than a good time.” He pointed out. Naruto took his hand in his and started to lead them towards the gate.

“The good time depends on you Kakashi you know that.”

“Guess I do.” He mused before his thumb rubbed over Naruto’s knuckles. Naruto glanced back at him and smiled.

X

And now Kakashi knew where Naruto and Sasuke had picked up their ridiculous, gravity defying stunts. He preferred to get to know the mood and area before he ventured in, call it old age. Naruto on the other hand had jumped right in vaulting over the ruined hood of a car to bend into a rather complex figure when the bass paused to the cheers of those around him.

He obviously knew most of the crowd. Kakashi heard the cheers of welcome back along with laughter. He on the other hand sat on the trunk of a former car and watched Naruto with a smile. He was not surprised at the rap songs playing but he was surprised at the amount of girls and women he saw around the yard.

The behaviour was almost like the clubs that Naruto took him to, just they were outside. It was still the same behaviour just different stunts. Different props.

The breath left his body when he saw Naruto do a series of flips that ended up with him on the hood of a car. Not that Naruto was the only one doing it. Kakashi had spotted two girls with spray cans crawl to the top of a stack of old trucks with relative ease considering their boots and the things in their hands.

There was just so much they did not know. So many things to learn. So many ways to enjoy oneself. So many ways to dance and Kakashi had to say he enjoyed watching Naruto enjoy and dance the most.

That Naruto did not let things like roles stop him from dancing what he wanted to and how he wanted to never failed to make him happy. He chuckled when Naruto was coaxed off the car by a group of girls that he obviously new. It took only a few moments of the crowd of girls rocking back and forth while… well not exactly twerking but it had to be family to that in some way. It only took a few moments before around them others started to do the same.

“Drop it Naruto!” Kakashi had no idea who had said that but he did snort at Naruto’s no hesitation. No that was twerking he was certain of that. And the laughter and cheers before a familiar figure joined Naruto made him laugh. He would have to cut in soon enough but he enjoyed watching Naruto.

God but he loved to watch him enjoy himself. The place was just a place to kick off steam and be silly. Kakashi saw streamers in the air along with the paint that fell on the dancing mass and he had to admit that it looked like fun.

X

“So I got it?” Kakashi asked and Naruto stifled a laugh at the man’s attempt. Kakashi had gotten dragged from his seat a small distance away and slowly taught to dance the easiest popular dance. Still Kakashi had looked so funny Naruto had been unable to keep the laughter away.

Kakashi had settled with a remade ‘the colonel’s dance’ and somehow it just made it funnier. He tried to keep his snickers down but he gave up before he plastered himself against his boyfriend and laughed into his shoulder. He kept up his proper grinding dance but the mismatch with Kakashi made him laugh and laugh. He had needed this. Outside was cold and they would have to leave soon enough but with everyone around them, the music loud he felt calm. He pulled away from Kakashi’s shoulder to smile up at him. Kakashi smiled back before he lowered his head and their lips met. Naruto smiled into the kiss as around them everyone continued as normal. This was the place he loved to be.


End file.
